My Question First
by Riny Beoulve
Summary: AshexBalthier and lots and lots of fluff. Was supposed to be a one shot, but became a monster that insisted on a couple of chapters :-D
1. The Pains

"So Fran, what do you think of those rumors?" Balthier asked as he and his companion traveled through Rabanastre from Lowtown.

"You are going after them?" Fran asked, classically answering a question with a question.

To which Balthier had to reply, "I asked you a question first."

Fran smirked, and after thinking for a moment, she decided to respond. "Could be fun."

Balthier glanced as his Viera partner, clearly exasperated by her response, though he attempted to hide it. "Would you clarify please?"

Fran only grinned further. "Now my question first."

And Balthier had lost their game yet again. It was damn hard to outsmart a Viera who had not even left her home until thirty years before his birth.

* * *

"Vaan! What's going on?" Penelo asked as she ran to find Vaan after hearing his shriek. "What happened to the Strahl?!"

"I don't know. It's gone!" Vaan exclaimed as he walked towards the crystal handing in the now empty hangar. And there was the message that caused Penelo to shriek with excitement and nearly tackle Vaan over.

* * *

"So nice to have her back," Balthier smiled as he and his partner flew their newly reclaimed airship over Dalmasca.

"They fixed her up for us," Fran commented as she ran through the display screens.

"Hm, seems the boy isn't as entirely useless as I thought he was," the male sky pirate mused. Fran just chuckled. "All right then, set our course."

As Fran did her work, there was something that had been bothering her slightly about her sky pirate. "Balthier," she addressed. "Why is it you seek the prized treasure as a gift for her Majesty, but you will not return her prized treasure yourself?"

Balthier sighed. "Fran," he whined. "Why do you always have to ask the most random of questions?"

"Mm mm," Fran smiled as she shook her head. "I asked you first."

Balthier groaned. "Because I'm sure the Queen doesn't need sky pirates around her. You know how she gets. Besides, the children will need something to do now they don't have the Strahl."

Fran shook her head. "You know why I ask these questions."

"That's not an answer."

"Of course it is. Just one you wish to ignore," Fran replied and watched as Balthier spent a long moment looking at the Dalmascan palace before taking off towards their new adventure. As they took off, Balthier took a glance at Fran and saw her smirking to herself. He knew it was going to be a long day with Viera in this mood.

* * *

"Your Highness?" A guard asked as he stood at the door to the top balcony.

"Yes?" Ashe asked as she looked up from her table.

"I have a message from the young Penelo." Ashe stood and accepted the small package and dismissed her guard. Her heart pounded as she read the note on the small envelope. But it pounded even more as the contents fell onto the table with a small clang. A small gasp escaped her lips as she picked the ring up. A smile crossed her face and her head shook as she thought of the sky pirate who was too busy to visit his old companion. Typical.

The princess picked the wedding band up and gently held it in the palm of her hand. She walked to the edge of the balcony to look upon the ruins of the Bahamut, something she did fairly frequently. This time, a small smile crossed her face. The well being of Balthier and Fran crossed her mind as every time she looked at the ruins she recalled her last interaction with Balthier. "'Not to worry princess' … what nerve," Ashe mumbled to herself as she shook her head. But now she sighed, relieved that they were alive and continuing on their adventures. It did bother her slightly that they had not made the effort to visit her themselves. But surely, Balthier would have his own grand appearance in mind, and Fran would follow for the amusement factor.

Ashe smiled as she reread the little envelope.

* * *

"In these ruins?" Balthier asked as he and Fran stepped out off of the Strahl.

"That is what the tale tells us, if that is what you wish to follow?"

"That's the treasure I seek here."

"More valuable then a royal wedding ring is it?" Fran asked securing her bow and arrow to her back.

"There aren't plenty things more valuable? What use do I have for a dead man's wedding ring?" Balthier replied, as he glanced at the ruins.

"You do not want for me to answer the truth," Fran replied. "Denial is your game."

Balthier's face twisted as he rolled his eyes. "Fran, you are simply too much."

"And what is a sky pirate without his partner?"

Balthier ignored her and continued on in.

Some time later...

"What a pain," Balthier complained. "How many of these stupid things can there be? This looks exactly the same color as the last three altars we hit."

"The tale tells us of stones of gold reflecting the colors of the rainbow. We must need to turn all these altars to colors."

"I wonder how many more there could be," Balthier answered.

"Our treasure lies ahead," Fran states and continued on. "Not much further."

"What a pain," Balthier whined again.

Several hours later, after all the gold pedastals had been turned to various colors, Balthier and Fran stood in front of a large ornate door. "Oh pray this is it," Balthier mumbled as Fran mulled over the door.

"No way to open the door that I see," Fran informed her partner.

"Well, no point of a door that can't be opened." Balthier stepped back and examined the entire room. Fran joined him, the two conserving their energy and trying to find a way into the room where surely the treasure lay. "And up above the skies would bear witness," Balthier mumbled.

"A treasure that would be the princess's greatest gift," The Viera finished the last line of the tale as they both looked at the ceiling.

"I believe that would be our way to open the door," Balthier said with a smile as he pointed his gun towards a target that all but said 'Shoot here to open the door'. After a click and a bang, the door opened by itself. "One day these tales will learn to not be so obvious."

"Obvious?" Fran asked with a smirk as the two walked into the room.

"Simple as could be," Balthier answered with a smile. "And inside is our… treasure?" Balthier's statement finished as he saw only a table in the middle of the empty room.

Fran continued to the table as Balthier stopped in his place. Balthier grimaced slightly as he saw the amusement in Fran's eyes. "This is our treasure," The Viera stated holding up a circular pendant with gold stones that shined the colors of the rainbow and a ring with a single bright stone.

"Much too literal," Balthier sighed as he walked towards the Viera, who was still amused to no end.


	2. Appearance

"I can't believe they're not here," Penelo complained silently to Vaan as they stood on the side of the street where Ashe's procession would be traveling and stopping in front of the palace.

"Yeah, well knowing Balthier he'll probably make some crazy entrance," Vaan replied, smiling as Ashe looked over to them. Penelo waved excitedly to her new Queen, and Ashe was unable to help but give a simple wave back to them. "He's always going for dramatics."

"And probably give us all a heart attack," Penelo mused.

A few hours later, once Ashelia B'Nargin was crowned as Queen, everyone in the palace was bustling around quickly, preparing for the banquet and ball to be held in her honor. Ashe stood, looking at herself in the mirror, in one of the grandest dresses she had ever worn. It was during this time she began musing about how Balthier and Fran had not made an appearance, much to her surprise. She had known that Larsa and Basch would be there, and she would have been very surprised if Penelo and Vaan had not been watching. The ball would be fun, especially to see Penelo drag Larsa to the dance floor. She would dance with several people and suitors alike, and she would have a good time. Then tomorrow the festivities would continue to the streets of Rabanastre, only she would have to be more careful, being in the streets and all. It was her plan as well to visit Lowtown, since she was intent on changing it back to the bustling marketplace it once was instead of the slum it became for the orphaned children of the war. The appearance of royalty in Lowtown would be big news, since it had not happened for a few generations. Truth be told, had it not been for her time spent training down there, it would have never crossed her mind. Idly brushing her fingers through her hair, she continued to muse over things until something caught her attention.

Ashe's head turned towards her window as she heard Balthier's trademark whistle. "Quite the dress there Princess," Balthier commented while leaning on the wall near the open window.

Ashe sighed, eyes rolling slightly at the sky pirate. "Actually, that's Queen now… which if you had been at the coronation-"

"Oh I was there," Balthier smirked. "In fact, dropped my gift off with the rest of them." Balthier's hands slipped into his pockets as he bit his lip. "Too bad though, they're all so big and extravagant you'll likely not see the small box I've left for you."

"Likely to be something you stole from the palace in your attempt to steal the nethicite," Ashe commented as she turned away from him.

"Come now Princess, I'm offended by your words," Balthier replied, feigning hurt, which caused Ashe to look over her shoulder and look at him.

The next thing though, surprised Balthier.

Her eyes softened, something he had expected she would have gotten rid of in the past year to keep her country from knowing her feelings. "I didn't think I'd see you since you weren't at the coronation."

"You think I'd miss something like this?" Balthier asked, stepping towards Ashe.

"Well why didn't you return the ring to me yourself?" Ashe asked as she looked at said ring sitting on the vanity.

Balthier grinned. "Not the way the game's played. I asked first."

"Balthier-"

"Unless it's an answer to my question, I don't want to hear it," the sky pirate interrupted shaking his head to go along with his words.

Ashe sighed. "I was surprised you'd miss a coronation, banquet and ball. After all, good food, pretty girls to fall all over your charm. Not something I'd suspect you'd miss." Balthier smirked. "Your turn," Ashe said.

"Footsteps," Balthier answered and pointed to the door. "See you at the ball Princess. And hopefully you'll get my gift before then. I do believe it will suit you well." Ashe attempted to stop him, but the next thing she knew, he had disappeared the same way he appeared, however that was.

"Your Majesty," an older maid addressed as she came in. "Is there anything you need before the banquet?"

Ashe thought for a moment, thinking about what Balthier had said. "Will you accompany me to where gifts from this morning were stored?"

"Your Majesty wishes to go through them?" The maid inquired.

"I am looking for one particular one, and I may need your aide."

"Of course."

It was just as Balthier had said. There was a small box with his distinct handwriting hidden between the larger gifts. Inside, was a pendant with gold stones on a silver chain. She turned to show the maid that accompanied her, and as she did, the sunlight caused the stones to shine with several colors. Ashe and the maid gasped at its beauty, and the old maid smiled. "From a suitor?" she asked of her Queen. Ashe shook her head as she silently walked away, looking at the pendant the entire time. "Like the old fairy tale story I told her as a child… That young man must have been pretty serious," the maid mused before hurrying back to aide Penelo into a dress Ashe let her borrow..

The banquet came and went, and they all enjoyed good food. Ashe kept her eye out for Balthier, but due to all the people, food, and drink, she never had a moment to herself to try to find him. He was there enjoying the food, she knew it. The one moment she had was taken up by watching Penelo and Larsa blush after a seemingly innocent comment from Vaan. She did, however, get multiple compliments on the pendant resting around her neck.

The ball was an event that would be going on all through the night, and Ashe was determined to find Balthier. She wanted to be angry at him for his disappearing acts, but knew that was just a part of his personality and his game. The music was good, and the drinks were wonderful. Ashe drank enough that she felt a slight buzz, but was able to keep herself together in front of her people. How terrible it would be if she made a fool of herself on her first night of being Queen of Dalmasca. Basch abstained all together, choosing to stand in the corner and talk with knights instead of dancing. Just as she suspected, Penelo had a little too much to drink and insisted on a couple of dances from Larsa, who seemed more then happy to oblige. "Come on," Ashe said to Basch. "One for me please."

Basch looked into the pleading eyes of his Queen and could not allow himself to deny her.

Ashe felt comforted dancing with Basch, who had been watching her since her infancy. He went out with her when she went into the city, and he would sit with her at night, telling her stories when he should have been scolding her to go to bed and fall asleep. In some ways he was a father figure, and in others he was a brother she never had. She thought for a second, and then asked, "Basch… do you remember that fairy tale I always loved as a child?"

Basch smiled as a reminisced. "Clyia and I told that story to you so many times. I believe I still remember it."

"I loved that story so much."

"You never got sick of hearing it," Basch replied with a quick smile. It was then that he recognized the pendant Ashe now wore. "**The second, a pendant to mark a wonderous day,**

**That when given to her, she had nothing to say.**

**A circle with stones of gold**

**That shine the colors of the rainbow**."

Ashe looked at Basch as he repeated a few lines of the tale. "It looks so much like it, does it not?" Ashe asked touching the pendant as she spoke.

"Truly remarkable," Basch commented.

There was a long pause between them as they continued to dance. "Basch," Ashe began. "Thank you."

"For what, may I ask?" Basch inquired.

"Were it not for you…" Ashe trailed.

"Speak no more of it," the knight turned judge replied. Ashe looked up with a bit of confusion as she saw Basch grin and continue. "Besides…"

"Not the only one you should thank, wouldn't you agree Basch?"

Ashe looked over her shoulder to see a handsomely dressed Balthier, the judge turned pirate, standing behind her. Dressed in an Archadian suit with threads so fine it could potentially rival her own outfit, Ashe was slightly stunned by his sudden appearance.

Basch however, never missed a beat with the pirate. "A little late on the entrance, wouldn't you say Balthier?"

"Come now," Balthier answered. "Wouldn't be proper for the leading man not to have a spectacular entrance."

"No," Basch laughed and released Ashe. "Of course not." Basch stepped quietly back to his place as Ashe barely noticed as Balthier approached her.


	3. Dance

**A/N:** So I edited this chapter because as I was trying to get inspiration for writing the 5th chapter, I went back and read some of my favorite Balthier/Ashe fics... and then I realized how much the scene I had written was pretty much a direct rip off sapereaude13's "Adults Only" fic - which if you have not read yet I highly recommend it. So any way, I'm very very sorry!!

"Well, see you found my gift after all. Surprised, since it was so small in comparison."

Ashe rested her hand over the pendant. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Balthier asked.

"Don't feign innocence."

Balthier smiled. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're accusing me of this time Ashe. But since we're standing in the middle of the floor, I'm the leading man and you're the leading lady… Let's say we give our fans what they want?" Ashe took his extended hand with a slight look of exasperation, and he quickly began to expertly sweep her across the dance floor. "You seem surprised. Didn't think I could dance?"

"I was, until I remembered who you were," Ashe replied, every once in a while glancing at her pendant.

"I see you're fond of it," Balthier commented, looking at it. As he did, he remembered the pains he went through to get it.

"I am," Ashe answered. "It's… amazing," she managed to mumble out.

Balthier smirked, amused that she of all people had no words. He looked at her face, skin much fairer then when he had traveled by her side. And upon looking in her eyes, he forgot all the pains he went through to get the gift.

They continued to dance across the floor over the span of several songs. It never crossed their minds to split apart at the end of one song as they enjoyed each other's company too much. Suitors after the newly crowned Queen were far too afraid to approach her, intimidated by the handsome Archadian who shared several dances with her. Fran and Basch stood next to each other, smiling softly at them on the dance floor. It was entertaining to them, after everything they had seen and been through, even more then their companions, to see such innocence. Even Vaan had found a girl to dance with, and she blushed to no end as they moved around the dance floor clumsily.

As the band played a slow tune, Balthier and Ashe found themselves still closely dancing to each other. Though part way through, it was interrupted by Al-Cid approaching them, asking Ashe if she would honor him with a dance. Ashe nodded, and Balthier stepped away, quite against his will. While he walked away, he whispered that he would return in a song or two, and Ashe smiled in response.

"I would not worry," Fran spoke to Balthier as he approached.

"Worry?" Balthier replied with a grin.

"That necklace has more then caught her attention," Basch informed him, which relieved Balthier though he would not show it.

"All right, well, off to request a certain song. Much too stiff out there," Balthier told them with a wave of his hand before walking off to the band, and then speaking to Larsa briefly, whose eyes lit up afterwards.

Ashe truly could not wait for her dance with Al-Cid to be over. He was far from a terrible dancer, but he lacked the… Well, Ashe was unable to place it. She just was not enjoying the dancing nearly as much now that Balthier had passed her along.

Thankfully, Balthier approached in a couple of minutes. Al-Cid looked over to him, somewhat annoyed. "It is not quite proper for her Majesty to dance with only one fellow all night."

"Of course," Balthier replied. There was a long moment where apparently Al-Cid expected him to leave. "But unless you know an Old Archadian dance, you may wish to allow Her Majesty to dance with one who does."

"But of course," Al-Cid replied. "I must take my leave," he addressed to Ashe before kissing her hand and parting his way.

"May I?" Balthier asked holding his hand out to her once more.

"Of course," Ashe replied with a smile, gratefully accepting his hand.

"Now I'll warn you Ashe, fast paced. May have difficulty keeping up."

"Is that a challenge Balthier?" Ashe asked as the beat picked up.

"Let's see," he replied with a grin.

_**Like a gift from the heavens**_

_**It was easy to tell**_

_**It was love from above that could save me from hell**_

Ashe was a bit taken aback as he quickly spun her around the room in a very high energy dance. It was a bit more surprising to her since it did not seem like a very aristocratic dance. She was not quite sure how to handle it, and struggled a bit to match his moves perfectly as the nearly trotted around the room. How in the world was she going to be able to do this entire dance?

_**She had fire in her soul**_

_**It was easy to see**_

_**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**_

"Come on Ashe," Balthier spoke to her. "Keep up."

"But I've never seen this dance. I don't know these moves."

"Of course you do. Variation of Olde Carle's Dance." Balthier replied staring straight into her eyes. "Come on now, don't disappoint." He winked at her quickly, but then stared straight into her eyes. And as Ashe felt his eyes pierce through her very being, she began to understand the rhythm of the song.

**_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_**

**_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_**

Ashe smiled as she was finally able to keep up with her partner's dance. "So a dance Al-Cid knows," she teased, entertained that he would lie to pull her away.

"You looked like you needed rescuing," he replied amused. She looked at his face once more and found him watching her intently. There was no expression apparent on his face anymore, but she was witness to the intensity in his eyes.

**_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_**

**_And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing_**

**_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_**

**_And we danced on into the night_**

Ashe found her heart pounding faster and faster from the intensity of the dance. And she was enjoying it more and more as the dynamic changed from Balthier sweeping her elegantly across the dance floor to the two matching their moves closely as if they were reading each others' minds. And that gaze. She was caught in his gaze and could do nothing but return it. Nothing else could divert her attention at this point, and they both knew it.

**_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_**

**_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_**

**_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_**

Basch folded his arms and genuinely smiled, seeing his Ashelia be so entranced by the sky pirate. It was entertaining to him that so long ago she had been so adamant on receiving aide from him, and now it was apparent that there was nothing else she would rather be doing.

"So he finally found one who could keep up," Fran commented with a smile.

"Oh?" Basch asked, now curious.

"Learn this dance in his youth, he did. It is close to his heart, and no other Hume could keep up with his pace."

"If anyone could, it surely would be Her Majesty."

"That is true," Fran mused.

"Too much," Vaan commented as he stumbled to the sidelines with the girl he had been dancing with. "How can they possibly do that?"

**_No room left to move in between you and I_**

**_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_**

**_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_**

Ashe and Balthier were so focused on each other's movements they had no idea that the dance floor had cleared to watch their incredible dance. The only other couple on the floor was Larsa and Penelo as Larsa led her on a similar dance. Their moves were similar, but as the crowd watched and frantically clapped with the music, there was a distinction in the couples' own moves, likely due to Penelo's background in dancing. It was enchanting, but in a different way from the previous dances.

**_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul_**

Suddenly most of the music stopped aside from the beat and the lyrics as Balthier spun Ashe around quickly then let her go letting her dance away from him. It was at this time she noticed the dance floor had cleared and Larsa had just done the same to Penelo. The girls continued dancing in the same fashion as they had with their partners while Balthier and Larsa stood with their hand extended out. Aside from the tapping of their foot to keep the beat, they were completely stoic. Ashe could not deny that she felt a bit nervous with all eyes on her and Penelo as she did a dance she may have done once or twice in the past. She looked back at Balthier and found that his eyes had not moved from her the entire time, still watching her intently. As she and Penelo spun around briefly, she noticed that Larsa was doing the same to Penelo.

**_It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_**

Ashe looked back to Balthier and knew that it was more then the fast paced dance that was causing her heart to pound. It was the way he was so intently staring at her. And it was at this moment she recognized the passion that was in his moves and lacking from anyone else she had danced with during the ball. Her stare was now focused on Balthier and nothing else. For all she knew they were dancing in the Nabreus Deadlands a year in the past and Vaan and Penelo stared, wondering what poison had affected their brains. It had no significant difference. All she knew was the man standing in front of her and the intensity in his look.

**_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_**

She spun back towards him and he watched her so closely that his catch of her was flawless. The dance became more intense and seemed to last forever, though it was only a minute or two. Truth was, neither of them wished for it to end. He was everything she wanted, even if she could never have it. She was the greatest treasure he could ever hope to find, though he would never expect it would come in the form of royalty. The dance was a way to express that without their pride taking any blows, and inside, they both knew it.

The music ended and drifted into another upbeat song. The crowd poured back onto the dance floor, but Ashe and Balthier had stopped as soon as the song ended and stood there as the people filled in around them. Their breathing was heavy and there was no denying they could feel each other's hearts pounding due to how close they were. Beads of sweat appeared on their foreheads as they did nothing but continue to look at each other, caught in a trance of each other's gazes. Neither moved, only felt. It may have been more passion then Ashe had ever felt in her life.

It was through the majority of the next song before either of them loosened up their bodies, and longer still before one of them broke the comfortable silence set between them. Ashe did not want to say anything to break the silence, and Balthier was not sure what to say. Finally, Balthier gave her a genuine smile. "First girl to keep up with me."

Ashe smirked. "Told you I could."

Ashe drew in a short breath as Balthier brushed the few strands of hair that had stuck to her forehead in their dance back. "Must look presentable for all the things you Queens do."

Ashe's head cocked slightly to the side as she gave him a small glare. But he was right, she did have to be a Queen. "How long will you be staying?" Ashe asked as she pulled away.

"Well that much I don't know. You haven't told me yet," Balthier replied with a smug grin as he disappeared into the crowd. As always, he had a way of leaving Ashe slightly confused.


	4. Our Tale

Ashelia B'nargin now went back to her role of Queen of Dalmasca. There were guests from all around the newly freed Ivalice, and now would be a great time to make connections that had been cut off to her father and grandfather.

She spent some time speaking to guild masters and merchants that she knew normally never got attention from royalty, even though they provided much needed trade and saved the day for weary travelers. "Oh, Your Majesty Ashelia." Ashe turned around to face an elderly Archadian couple of status. The older woman took Ashe's hand and curtsied to her. "Your dance brought tears to my eyes. It was so beautiful."

"Thank you," Ashe replied with a smile.

"So long ago that dance was popular all through Archades…" the elderly gentleman commented with a smile.

"And that boy… oh if I may say Majesty, you were a wonderful match on the floor."

Ashe's heart rate picked up for a moment as she recalled the look in Balthier's eyes during that dance. She gave her thanks to the old couple and continued on. As she schmoozed, nearly everyone commented on her dance with "that fine young Bunasa boy." And everyone "had been wondering where Dr. Cid's only son had gone." For a while after she first heart it, all she could do was snicker to herself. If they only realized where the Bunasa boy had really been and what he had really been doing. But as she continued on, she learned that all the gentry really believed that Ffamran really had just been laboring silently in the shadows for his father after he stepped down from a judge position.

She knew it was really bizarre when one of the oldest advisors to the Dalmascan kingdom commented that Ffamran Bunasa was a fine intelligent man of Archades, and it pleased him that the dance the Queen had with the Archadian noble and the Emperor had shared with a Rabanastre peasant could be a true symbol of peace. Now she really knew something was wrong. What exactly was Balthier planning in that knifing mind of his?

The room was getting warm, and Ashe was getting a bit worn out from the formalities. It was amusing to her, since she had spent her entire life save about two and a half years in this lifestyle, but she had so much difficulty re-adjusting. Upon spying Balthier and Larsa on the balcony, she decided that she would take a breather and question the sky pirate and what trickery he was up to this evening.

"Ah, Lady Ashe," Larsa proclaimed with a smile as she approached them on the balcony.

"Lord Larsa," Ashe replied with a nod before turning to Balthier, giving him a questioning look.

"Told you," Balthier said, pointing to Larsa.

"Told him what?" Ashe asked as she noticed the odd look on Larsa's face.

"That you'd be coming after me for all this Ffamran talk… That is what you're here to ask, right Princess?"

She looked annoyed that he had called her Princess again, but had no comment for it. There were more pressing things on her mind then the title turned nickname. "What sort of trickery is afoot here Balthier?"

"Actually," Larsa interjected and cleared his throat. "Lady Ashe, it was my idea."

After a long pause of Ashe looking at Larsa and then turning her glaring look back to Balthier, she asked, "You got him into your tricks too?"

Balthier gave her a look of complete annoyance. "Do you even listen?" He asked, slightly throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"I wish only for his name be cleared Lady Ashe, and the best way to do that is for Balthier to go back to his name of Ffamran."

"And he will pirate under that alias now?" Ashe asked, now curious for Larsa's answer.

"Well, I do suppose that is a possibility. But a hero deserves a clean start, what he does is from there."

"And you believe this faerie tale will work?"

"My people will take my word," Larsa replied with a smile, taking her twenty questions in stride. He bowed to take his leave and left the two on the balcony.

Balthier turned his back to Ashe and leaned his arms on the railing. "You should have a bit more faith in me you know. After all, I did save your kingdom, and even gave your ring back. You should be more grateful."

Ashe gave a small sigh as she stood next to him, hands resting ever so gently on the railing. "You never answered my question," she pointed out.

"The children needed something to do after I took the Strahl back," he said, clearly not convinced by his own story as he looked out at the city below them.

Ashe pretended to take his answer, but after a moment was unable to hold her chuckle back. "Is that the excuse Fran allowed you to use?"

Damn. _If it wasn't Fran it was Ashe_, Balthier mused to himself. He was silent for a long time.

Ashe finally broke the silence. "It was enough to know you were both well," she told him quietly.

"Not angry?" Balthier asked, cocking his head slightly to the side as he looked at her.

"Annoyed may be the proper word," she answered, returning his look.

"Well, that's good then," Balthier commented with a smirk.

A maid came out and handed them each a drink before excusing herself and walking back inside. As they sipped at their drinks, Ashe said, almost a whisper to him. "There was another question I asked you this evening you didn't answer."

Balthier thought back, hiding the fact he was racking his memory to remember what she was asking him. It was then that he stole a glance he noticed her right hand was touching the pendant, and he remembered. Well, good as time to tell her as ever, he thought to himself.

"**_Upon once a time, as these stories always start,_**

**_There was a knight seeking his princess' heart._**

**_However, he had to leave,_**

**_And to this she would silently grieve._**

**_Many suitors wished to be her fate,_**

**_But she could only wait._**

**_Though no correspondence he would send,_**

**_The princess refused to bend._**

**_The first gift she would receive_**

**_Was one that would cause her to freeze._**

**_The object he returned, was from her a gift_**

**_To assure her that their distance would cause no rift._**

**_The second, a pendant to mark a wonderous day,_**

**_That when given to her, she had nothing to say._**

**_A circle with stones of gold_**

**_That shine the colors of the rainbow._**

**_He had one more gift for her,_**

**_That he, himself would deliver._**

**_A ring with a single gorgeous stone,_**

**_So that she would never be alone._**

**_And up above the skies would bear witness,_**

**_A treasure that would be the princess's greatest gift."_**

Once Balthier finished, he looked at her expression, which was part stunned and part excited that he knew her favorite tale by heart. "How did you know that was my favorite story?" She questioned.

Balthier looked back to the city. "Because a long time ago… I told you that story."

Ashe looked at him confused. She racked her brain so hard trying to remember when Balthier would have told her the story. They had shared close moments, but she didn't recall the tale ever coming up in the journey a few years ago.

"Think back further," Balthier instructed her, as if he were reading her mind.

"But I never met you before…" Ashe trailed off. She then frowned. "Stop trying to confuse me," she ordered, clearly frustrated

"We met when we were children," Balthier told her, which caused her to be even more puzzled. "It was when I was seven, so you must have been about four or so. My father came here to share a new water system with Dalmasca, and took my mother and I along. You and I sat together in that courtyard behind the cherry tree while Cylia watched us and a couple knights stood guard. You told me a Dalmascan story, which I apparently told my mother over and over, so I shared the tale to you."

"But then how did Cylia know it so well?" Ashe asked, slightly in shock from the new revelation.

"She must have scribbled it down when I told you it," Balthier mused, waiting to see what her reaction would be once everything sank in.

"Why did you never tell me of this?" Ashe questioned.

Balthier shrugged. "Truth is, I had forgotten. I found it in my father's journals when Basch wrote to me that while cleaning out Draklor they stumbled on some things they thought I might want to read."

Ashe took a few moments to absorb everything as she looked off to the right where the courtyard Balthier had mentioned rested with a few guests now lounged and chatted. She tried to recall, but only faint memories came to her mind. Once her father and husband had been killed, she found she had tried to block most of her earlier memories out.

Nothing was said, but there was a difference in the air between them now. Balthier closed the distance between them by gently putting his hand over hers. Upon feeling the soft touch, Ashe turned her head and found that they were caught in a gaze again. Her heart began pounding the same as it had during their dance, and neither could look away.

Balthier was somewhat relieved. Even though he and Ashe had danced together and had a close moment, he still was unsure to how she would react to his touch now. There was silence, a fairly comfortable one, that settled between them now. He was slightly surprised at himself, but always had a feeling that the day would come where he would find a woman worth his troubles, and now he could only hope that she would accept it.

He looked puzzled as a smile slowly crossed her face. Her eyes met up with his again after looking around the area. "What would you do," she began slowly. "if right now I told you to kiss me?"

Balthier felt as if his lungs refused to release the breath of air it had just drawn in. He blinked for a moment, wondering if the Queen of Dalmasca was really asking him for a kiss, or if this would be a trap of some sort. "And am I, by chance, going to get slapped for said action?"

Her smile grew wider and a sparkle was now found in her eyes. Her voice was nearly a whisper as she answered him. "I believe you have to answer my question first…"

Balthier closed his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them he found Ashe smiling broadly. He was proud of her and had to give her props for using a game against him that he had only taught her earlier in the day. _It could still be a trap_, he mused, _but he there could be worse things then stealing a kiss from her_. Balthier fully turned towards her, and as he did his hand rested gently on her cheek. Taking his time, he slowly leaned in and connected their lips. Much to his relief, she leaned in and returned the kiss.

And when their lips connected, the intense feelings from the dance rushed right through them all over again.


	5. Time Passes

**A/N:** So first I changed chapter 3 since I felt it was a direct rip off of sapereaude13's "Adults Only" fic. The details were fairly minor and doesn't really affect the plot of the story (what little there is.) But I just wanted to make a note since I felt like a jerk about it afterwards. Also, I want to apologize for rotting your teeth all out, because dear lord, I did NOT write this to be so fluffy.

Balthier left Ashe to do her Queen things once more, and she continued back into the ballroom without him. She did her best to act normal, but after his kiss, she was simply unable to wipe the smile off of her face. It annoyed her slightly. Why was she acting like an adolescent with a crush? But even with that knowledge, it was difficult to disguise her happiness on that day. As she bid her guests good night and made preparations for her close companions to join her in the parlor, Basch just watched her. Those two years he spent in Nalbina were now worth it, just to see his Queen have such a day as today. When a servant came up to Basch and Fran, they both nodded that they were ready to join Her Majesty in the parlor.

Once he noticed that Ashe was back in the ball room, Balthier slipped back onto the balcony to be left alone to his thoughts. He wouldn't admit it, but he was still catching his breath. Her request for a kiss, and her response to his kiss on top of that blew him away. He had sauntered away in hopes of keeping control and making her want him more. Truth was, he was unsure that she could want him anymore then he wanted her at the moment. Despite his naturally calm demeanor, he just could not get his heart to slow down. He glanced at the ballroom, hoping to steal a glance of his new queen. But as he was, a palace servant approached him, asking if he would accept Her Majesty's invitation to join her in the parlor. He smiled and bowed slightly to the servant, replying that he would be honored. The servant smiled and escorted him to the parlor where Ashe, Basch, Larsa, Fran, Penelo, and Vaan were already waiting for him. Balthier thanked the servant as he stepped inside and the door was closed behind him.

"Nice of you to join us Fframran," Vaan said a little too loudly, holding onto his glass filled with more alcohol.

"Good to see you too Vaan," Balthier replied, taking a drink of his own and taking the last available seat, which of course was the furthest one from the person he wanted to be the closest to.

The next couple hours continued on with idle chats of airships, treasure, and Balthier's new, or old, name. Basch was the only one who commented on Ashe's and Balthier's dance, but that was because he was the only remotely sober enough to say anything about it. Aside from Fran of course, but Fran would say something to Balthier in private later. Eventually everyone became so exhausted that one by one they would finally depart to their rooms. Balthier fought off sleep so he could be with Ashe alone, but once he finally was, he could do nothing as she bid him good night, called for someone to show him to his quarters, and wandered back to her own.

As Ashe expected, Balthier remained at the palace for the rest of the week. He joined in the festivities in the streets of Rabanastre, where Ashe quickly found he was gaining the favor of the people too. The whole plot seemed odd to her, but if her advisors and her people adored him, then it made it that much easier to permit him to stay.

Two weeks after the coronation, Ashe stood at his door frame, watching him sit idly in a large chair, staring out the open window. She watched him carefully, as if staring him down would answer her questions. Finally, Balthier looked over to her. "Ah, Your Majesty." He rose and walked towards her. "And to what occasion do I owe this visit?"

"Well," Ashe began, speaking to him far less formally then she would to anyone else in the palace. "You've been staying here a while and you withhold how long you plan on staying in my walls. I enjoy your company, and everyone in my kingdom seems to adore you for some strange reason."

"That's because they're not as uptight as you are M'lady," Balthier replied, quirking his lip slightly.

Ashe sighed as she wondered why he always had to make things more difficult. "My advisors believe that you would be a helpful ally for peace talks throughout Ivalice."

"Do they now?" He asked, folding his arms. "And why is that?"

Ashe's eyes rolled slightly as she sighed, "Your apparent charm."

Balthier was unable to hold back the laugh no matter how hard he tried. "Is that so?" Ashe nodded slightly. "Well then, Your Majesty," Balthier gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I would be delighted to assist you in your battle for peace across Ivalice."

Her face flushed slightly, but Ashe did her best to hide it. She snapped her hand away, wondering why he was acting so strange. She turned her body away from him. "Shall I call you Al-Cid henceforth?" Balthier gave her a look of disgust. "Then why do you act as such?"

"I thought you liked it, that's all," he replied, arms folded once more. "So what does this little entail?"

Ashe looked into his eyes and smiled. "Lots of traveling around the Ivalice and the world. I am unable to go to every peace talk you see, so I need someone to attend when I cannot be there."

"So be away from you all the time?" He jested.

"Well," Ashe began. "When I leave you accompany me. And your time here will be spent over papers." She couldn't watch him. She knew there would be a distant look in his eyes and that he would be leaving soon to join Fran, who had departed with Vaan and Penelo the week prior. This was her excuse to be able to keep him around without it looking suspicious, and it would also drive him away if his intention was to simply stay and play. She was now a queen, and a queen has no time for such nonsense.

"Very well then." Ashe was unable to hold back the surprise on her face. She knew she must have looked ridiculous, but this was not the answer she expected from Balthier.

Ashe just shook her head, none of this making sense. All she wanted to do was to yell at him and find out what was going on in that head of his, but she knew that would do no good. He would only answer her with nonsense and make her form more questions Besides, having him in this position would be good, she reasoned. He would be working with Basch and Larsa primarily, and surely Al-Cid might grow to appreciate him. Or would hold the fact he was a sky pirate over her head. All of this was beginning to give her a headache. So she bid him goodnight and informed him that he would be joining a meeting in the morning.

Time continued on. Fran was a regular visitor when her partner was in the palace, so Ashe figured that he kept in touch when he was traveling. It worried her at first, sending him off by himself, but Fran could attest to the fact that he did no more then cave explorations, more along the vein of treasure hunting now. And if Fran said that to her, then she would just need to believe it.

They grew closer then she ever thought they would. But there would be no complaints from her. When he went abroad he would always bring a small gift just for her, along with a new food for the head chef to prepare just for the two of them. After dinner most nights, he would insist on dancing with her, with or without musicians, to help her relax from her long days.

He continued above and beyond the job he had accepted, and when he was in Rabanastre he would sit with Ashe, or even for her in case of exhaustion and sickness, in meetings. He did work in the city, working with merchants to increase trade. He reached out to the people who thought Her Majesty would give no time of a day to prove that the nobles cared and Ivalice was changing. When questioned on it, he just explained that it was part of the job to make peace remained in Ivalice.

Months continued on in the same manner, and Ashe was more then pleased with the state of the kingdom and the state of Ivalice. There was more to go, but the progress made since the crash of the Bahamut was incredible. She stood on her balcony, hands resting on the white banister. There was a slight sprinkle that came in from the Giza plains that felt good against her skin. The cool wind was comforting to her, and she pulled the silk robe closer to her.

"May I join you, Your Majesty?" Came a voice heavy with an Archadian accent.

Ashe looked over her shoulder to see Balthier, whom now everyone knew as Ffamran, standing in the middle of her room. He bowed to her before walking any closer to her.

"I thought you were not returning for another four days?" She questioned as Balthier joined her on the balcony out in the misty weather and stood next to her.

He looked at the city below, content and relaxed. "There was miscommunication and Al-Cid was required to return sooner then Lord Larsa anticipated, so he sent me back." He caught her smile and returned it. "Come now," he said as he wrapped one arm around her back and his hand entangled hers. He felt her melt slightly as he began to dance with her on the balcony though there was no music. As he asked her how the last two and a half weeks had been for her, he mused on how strange things had been between them. Aside from a kiss on her hand, they had not shared a kiss since her coronation. They never spoke of anything towards each other, yet when they were close like this, he could read everything in her eyes. He was sure he could do the same to her as well. They both seemed to enjoy the heavy tension between them, especially since their eyes said it all.

But tonight he had a surprise for her that he had been planning since his return. He had not been sure things could ever get to this point, but the job offer was the best thing that could have ever happened for them. It made him well known throughout Ivalice, and her advisors approved of his plan. After a few moments of silent dancing, Balthier pulled back. Ashe looked at him questioningly. He took in a deep breath and began to speak. "He had one more gift for her; that he himself would deliver. A ring with a single gorgeous stone…" Ashe could only watch with wide eyes as Balthier pulled a small box from his pocket and kneeled in front of her. He showed her the ring as he finished the next line, "so that she would never be alone."

It took Ashe several moments before she even breathed. A slightly nervous Balthier could only make a joke to keep himself calm. "You're supposed to be speechless for the second gift, not this one."

"And… I was speechless for that too," Ashe reminded him. They looked at each other. Before she even said anything, he knew her answer. She said it anyway as he rose and slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

No other words were said between them as their lips crushed together with an intensity that had been building up from the distance of the last two and a half weeks, the last six months, and probably the entire time they knew each other. His arms held her close to him while her hand kept his head bent down to hers. They broke their kiss shortly only to smile at each other. He broke the kiss again and guided her inside, closing the balcony doors behind him.


End file.
